dbz_vsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vergil Redgrave
vergil.jpg|Base Form Vergil with dragon.jpg|Vergil (summoning a Dragon) super vergil.jpg|Super Mode corrupt vergil.jpg|Corrupt Form super corrupt vergil.jpg|Super Corrupt Form Nelo angelo.jpg|Nelo Angelo Form Verigil with wings.jpg|Nelo Angelo with wings Perfect Devil Trigger.jpg|Perfect Devil Trigger Godly Devil Trigger.jpg|Godly Devil Trigger Name: Vergil Redgrave Origin: Devil's World Gender: No gender (Appears male) Age: Incalculable (The concept of time is dead to him) Classification: Son of the traitor, Brother of the hybrid, concept destroyer, 21st incarnation of Jesus Christ Tier: At least 5-B (base form), High 2-A (by the beginning of the game's full power), High 1-C Alpha (At the end of the game base form) 1-B (At the end of the game full power) | Impossible to define or understand not even beyond infinity (or in this case 0) doesn't begin to describe his power (but by far inferior to Dante) Powers and Abilities: Super Human abilities,Time manipulation (reverse and fast forward time for at least 24 hours at most 1 month effects the entire omniverse), Ki manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Precognition, Reality Warping, Spaital Manipulation, Telekinesis, Badassery Embodiment, Gravity Manipulation, Immortality (type 3 and 5 (only in his dimension), Probability Manipulation, Mastery of using any type of weapons, Can absorb life force, 4th wall awareness, Copy move sets by looking at his opponent (had his eyes closed but still can copy), Quantum Manipulation, Durability Negation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Casuality Manipulation, Lots of Magical Abilities, Enchanted Senses, Void Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Awakened Power (taps into a small fraction of his true potential), Conceptual Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Aura, The Force, Martial Arts, Telepathy, Martial Arts, Sealing, Shapeshifting, Acasuality, Acid Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Teleportation, Absorption, Mind Manipulation, Duplication, One Hit Kill Moves, Universal Creation, True Flight, Chakra Manipulation, Complete Arsenal, White Arts, Dark Arts, Animal Manipulation, Animated Shadow, Biological Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Destruction, Forcefields, Magnetism Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Invisibility, Necromancy, Plant Manipulation, Petrification, Poison Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Atomic Manipulation (can actually hit and destroy anyone to the point where the atoms don't exist anymore), Rage Power, Soul Manipulation, Summoning, Reactive Evolution, Thread Manipulation, Weather Manipulation and is resistant to all the other manipulation but not like Dante | All the previous abilities amped to infinity and can copy abilities and amp to infinity (but still far inferior to Dante) and can become real if ever so desired Destructive Capacity: At least Planet level (at base in the beginning) Multiversal+ (full power in the beginning) True Infinity (At the end of the game) was very comparable to Dante | Impossible to define (though to fight all of fiction and reality verses he needed his full attention and effort (with his final transformation) to win while Dante can fool around in base form and still win without a scratch) Range: Hypervesal (Fought his brother all the way across the Hyperverse in less than a minute) Omniverse (at the end of the game) | Everywhere and No where (impossible to tell if he is there or not even in mortal/human form if he went to his divine ultimate form it’s absolute overkill but not as efficient as Dante) Speed: MFTL+ with Infinite reactions (in base managed to actually reacted to things octillion km a second casually point blank at 50% can react to googolplexian km a second point blank travelled past solar system in seconds) Irrelavent (comparable to Dante at the beginning and in the end which is Omnipresent)| Too fast to understand (Fought fiction and reality in his ultimate form) Lifting Strength: Irrelavent (True Infinity at the end of the game) | Impossible to define (Lifted the entire fiction and reality verse in his final form with maximuim effort) Striking Strength: Hypervesal+ (True Infinity at the end of the game) | Impossible to define (a slash actually ever sent the entire fiction and reality verse into oblivion in his final form) Durability: Hyperversal+ (True Infinity at the end of the game) | True Infinity (still lower than his brother) Intelligence: Combat genius lots of years of experience and actual | Knows everything to the dot by existing Equipment: His Father's weapons and collected some like Excalibur, Chaos Emeralds, etc (but doesn't have all of them at once mostly uses Yamato, Beowulf, summoning swords and a black zweihänder) | Everything (Possess a replica of everything and the weapons have more power than the original but prefers his fist) Stamina: Nigh Infinite | Eternity (can fight or do anything for all eternity without having a single sign of fatigue) Weaknesses: Inexperince with his power (grows tremendously with each fight), Needs to concentrate to unleash his attacks more effectively | Holds back a lot, his brother (even if he is at full strength and serious in final form he will be easily beaten by Dante when Dante is in mortal/human form without exerting any kind of effort) Note: he is most notably saiyan and demon so he likes to use DB and DMC attacks most but still can do every attack Note 2: In mortal form is actually un-killable don't confuse it for being mortal just saying he has a 3-D form but he is essentially boundless (though only his brother can kill him) Note 3: This isn't really related with DB-franchise Note 4: I know the ssj-ssjss4 and kaioken are Goku pictures with others not being so original but they are his transformations also soooooooo…… ya had to use some of the picture cause I can't draw :/ Note 5: When Dante fought all of fiction and reality he was against him teaming up with the fiction and reality verse but they lost instantaneously against a no effort mortal/human form Dante) Note 6: I don't own any of the pictures like in Dante's page so a shout out to skian-winterfyre for making these awesome picture here is the link to the original pictures:http://skian-winterfyre.deviantart.com/art/Vergil-dark-dragon-300571411and http://skian-winterfyre.deviantart.com/art/Nelo-Angelo-Remember-Me-344566698 Notable attacks: Will be listed (Doesn't have all the moves like his brother also all his attacks are far inferior to Dante) Copy Cat- Copies every movement and won't have the weakness of the move Super saiyan Transformations- Can transform into super saiyan but the stats are amped to infinity for at least one transformation Kaioken- Ampes stats too like super saiyan and combine them with the super saiyan transformation Chaos emeralds, world rings, excalibur- Ampes stats infinitely can also combine Kamehameha-Destroys infinite amount the fiction and reality verse easily can be higher if desired Spirit bomb- Gathers energy from fiction and reality instantaneously Dragon Fist- It pierces through anyone and anything plus can easily bypass durability Da Capo Zero- Destroyes everything and turns it back to nothing also is immune to anyone who uses it against him (like they turn him back to the powers he had before he gained his training, which will be ineffective, etc) but isn't immune to Dante's Da Capo Zero Asgard Wolf- A very devastating attack and guarantees victory as it destroy an infinite amount of omniverses with fiction and reality infinitely at once plus can launch it launch it instantaneously (though technically all his attacks can do that) Overload Asgrad Wolf- A infinitely more powerful version of Asgard wolf and can launch the attack instantaneously Gungnir- It's similar to Asgard wolf just it governs: law, space, rules and power Das Rhiengold- It creates form (also the first rule of gungnir) and makes Dante unable to be destroyed (it is just an extra defense to his immortality). Die Walkuere- It creates all of space and the second rule of gungnir. Siegfried- The third rule makes whatever rule Dante creates bound to everyone and cannot be broken from it laws. Goetterdaemerung- The final rule makes the attack into a dense sphere of absolute power by just punching the air can destroy reality and fiction infinitely all at once with no effort Overlimit Gungnir- A infinitely more powerful version of Gungnir and use all of the laws Bolverkr- It's technically a spirit bomb.. Gungnir Divine Zero- Combines Da Capo Zero and Overlimit Gungnir creating a destructive energy that easily wipes out reality and fiction infinitely Immunity removal- Can take away any immunity from anyone and it cannot be countered (but only Dante can counter him) Precognition- Predicts all possible outcomes Still more to come Key: Pre-Journey | Post-Journey (after one month training and visiting every verse even the reality one)/Pre-Angelo Arc | Post-Angelo Arc Notable Victories: Everything in fiction like OCS Internet and actual reality Notable Loses: Dante Anthony Redgrave (his brother) Claire Farron (Suggesverse) Stalemate: None Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Siblings Category:Exists outside of every existence Category:Alive Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Not related with DB Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 0 Category:Impossible to define Tier Category:KI users Category:Good Characters Category:From FC/OC Category:Former Evil Category:Can turn super saiyan Category:Reincarnations Category:Devil's World Category:Parents